Pokemon White 2
by Redragon1762
Summary: This is a fanfiction that will connect to Kinkajou's Black 2 fanfiction later on and all of the characters are not mine to claim Ok, I have fixed the problem with why its hard to read, in from Chapter 11 to the end it'll be readable XD
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon White 2 Chapter 1: A new beginning for Ethan

A beautiful day in Nuvema Town, where you see some Pidoves fly off when a woman dressed in a lab coat walks into a house. Inside this house you meet Professor Juniper who gives Ethan's mom, Angela, a box with a bow on it. Juniper then says, "So, when Ethan wakes, just give him this and tell him to pick just one and let Lyra here pick one as well and tell him to bring back the last one to me ok?" Angela took the box and replied, "Yeah, will do. See you later Juniper." Juniper then left the house with a smile. Angela then walks upstairs along side Lyra and Angela places the box on Ethan's dresser. Angela then says, "Sorry, but you'll either have to wait for him to wake up or wake him up yourself Lyra. I'll be waiting downstairs for you ok?"  
Lyra then waits for Angela to leave the room and Lyra then jumps on the bed waking Ethan. Ethan is literally frightened out of bed, he leaps and lands on the floor with a thud. Ethan is now rubbing his head telling Lyra, "Hey, what was that for?" Lyra then spoke, "I'm just waking you up so we can begin our Pokemon journey together remember?" Ethan then has a flashback where Ethan was about 9 years old and so was Lyra, Ethan saying, "I hope to begin my own Pokemon journey someday." Lyra then said, "You aren't kidding! So, when you begin your journey, will you allow me to join you as well?" Ethan grew a big smile and said, "Are you kidding? I wouldn't forget my best friend Lyra!" They then hugged and the flashback was over.  
Ethan then gets up and tells Lyra, "Oh yeah. Let me get dressed then we'll go ok?" Lyra told Ethan, "Oh, just get dressed and come over here ok? Juniper left this box here for us ok?" So Ethan got dressed and picked up the letter that was attached to the box. Ethan and Lyra read, "Dear Ethan and Hilda, These are the starters you are able to choose from in the Unova region. I hope you pick wisely and I hope you have many great adventures and create a strong bond between it. Best wishes, Juniper." Ethan then put the letter down and asked, "So Lyra? If we get to choose one, who gets the last one?" Lyra answered, "Oh, she said to bring it back to her after choosing yours and I chose mine ok?" Ethan understood and called forth all three starters. The first Pokemon that appeared was a little green snake, named Snivy. The second one that appeared was a little red pig, named Tepig. The last one that appeared was a little blue otter, named Oshawott. As they all came out and posed they shouted their names. Lyra rushed to Snivy and picked it up and said, "Oh! Your so cute. So, your a Snivy huh?" Snivy just crossed its arm's and nodded yes. Lyra continued, "Oh Ethan. Can I have this one?" Ethan then looked for a second at Tepig and Oshawott and said, "Yeah, because I choose Tepig!" Oshawott's face went blank and it went to cry. Ethan then went to calm down Oshawott, "Oshawott, listen. It's not that I don't want you. I mean I do want you, but I can only choose one. Look someone will choose you one day ok?"  
Oshawott wiped it's tears and puffed out its chest bravely and shouted its name, "OSHAWOTT!" Ethan then said, "Ok, so your ready to get back in the Pokeball Oshawott?" Oshawott didn't want to really but it shook its head yes anyway. Ethan then called back Oshawott and put it in his pocket, he then called Tepig back and kept Tepig's Pokeball in his hand while talking to Lyra, "Ok Lyra. Put up Snivy and let's go." Lyra then said while putting up Snivy, "Ok. Return Snivy." Ethan then left downstairs when his mom said, "So Ethan I see you choose your starter?" Ethan said, "Yeah mom. I chose Tepig." Lyra interrupted, "And I chose Snivy."  
Angela then said, "Aw, poor Oshawott. Oh, well I heard a third trainer named Hilbert is coming here to get his starter as well and he will have no choice but to choose Oshawott. So, here you go Ethan, here is a backpack that will hold everything you'll need for your journey ok?" Angela then handed Ethan a red backpack which Ethan then put Tepig's Pokeball on his belt which came with the backpack. Ethan and Lyra were then walking out the door when Angela said, "Wait, Ethan before you go I want to tell you that I hope for the best ok? And don't forget to stop by here and say hey every once in a while ok?" Ethan then said, "Yeah mom. I know. See you when I can ok mom? Bye!" With that Ethan was out the door alongside Lyra.  
Lyra then put Snivy's Pokeball on her belt that she had already got from her dad. Ethan then pulled out Oshawott's Pokeball and held it saying, "We should take Oshawott back to Juniper before she gets worried." Lyra then agreed but before Ethan could take another step a Pidove then swooped down and snatched Oshawott's Pokeball from Ethan's hand. Ethan then yells at Pidove, "Hey! Give that Pokemon back Pidove! You have no right taking that!" Pidove then circled back and pulled back an eyelid and stuck it's tongue out at Ethan and Ethan growled angrily. Ethan then told Lyra, "Lyra! We have to get that Pokeball back, it belongs to Juniper!" Lyra then agreed, "Right!" They then went chasing after Pidove. Everytime they caught up to Pidove, Pidove would fly off, until Pidove landed in a nest where it dropped the Pokeball.  
Pidove then landed on the ground near Ethan and squawked it's name with it's wings outstretched threateningly, "PI-DOVE!" It was calling out Ethan and his Pokemon. Ethan took Pidove's challenge and called out Tepig, "Tepig come out here and fight!" The Pokeball then bounced off the ground and flashed out Tepig, "TEPIG!" Pidove then used Tackle at Tepig, Ethan then ordered, "Tepig dodge that then use Tackle attack quickly!" Tepig, as fast as it could, moved out of the way and tackled Pidove to the ground. Pidove then got up and took off. Now hovering over Tepig it waited a second and dashed at Tepig once again. Ethan then said, "Tepig! Move out of the way!" Tepig then strafed left and Pidove missed. Ethan then said, "Tepig! Tackle attack now!" Tepig then tackled Pidove into a nearby tree.  
Pidove now severely hurt against the tree got up one last time and dashed at Tepig and knocked Tepig into a rock with which Tepig bounced off and was in mid air when Ethan said, "Tepig! Land on your feet!" Tepig heard it's master's voice and landed on it's paws easily. Ethan then said, "Ok Tepig. From now on when your in mid air and I say 'Recover' that's when you try your hardest and land on your feet ok?" Tepig heard this and yelped in agreement, "Te-pig!" Ethan then said, "Tepig, use Tail Whip!" Tepig then ran behind Pidove and slapped Pidove with it's tail lowering it's defence. Pidove then headbutted Tepig away. Ethan couldn't take that so he then said, "Recover!" Tepig then landed on it's feet again and Ethan continued, "Tackle attack one more time!" Tepig then tackled Pidove once more throwing Pidove into the same tree as before and it flew off with anger in it's eyes. Ethan then called Tepig back, "Come on back Tepig, nice battle!" Lyra then said, "Ethan! Don't forget the Pokeball!" Ethan then said, "Easy! I was about to get it." Ethan then climbed the tree which held the nest with Oshawott's Pokeball in it. Ethan made it to the limb with the nest and slowly reached out and grabbed it with ease. Ethan then dropped down out of the tree and put Oshawott's Pokeball in his pocket and said, "Lyra, lets back to Juniper's lab ok?" Lyra then nodded yes and they returned to Juniper's lab.  
Narrator: "So Ethan chose Tepig, good choice I'd say. Ethan has gotten Oshawott's Pokeball and is returning with Lyra to give Oshawott back to Juniper. Who knows what kind of journey Ethan and Lyra will have, and who is this Hilbert guy that is starting his journey as well? They'll find out later. Chapter 2: First steps onto Route 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon White 2 Chapter 2: First steps onto Route 1

Ethan and Lyra had just saved Oshawott's Pokeball from a menacing Pidove and was returning it back to Professor Juniper. They had made it to Juniper's door and Ethan knocked while saying to Lyra, "So, what do you think will happen on our journey?" Lyra just answered with, "We won't know until it happens I guess." The door then opened and Juniper was angry yelling at Ethan and Lyra, "Where have you two been! I've been waiting for an hour!" Ethan then said, "Well, I can explain if you'll let me." Juniper then calms down a little and says, "Ok, come in and explain it." Ethan and Lyra walked in where Juniper sat down in her swivel chair and crossed her arms waiting for an explanation. Ethan then said, "Ok, look we chose our starters and we were just about to bring Oshawott back when this angry jovial Pidove took it from my hand and flew off. So, Lyra and myself chased it and I defeated it."  
Juniper then said, "Oh, why didn't you just say it was a Pidove? That Pidove has caused some serious trouble around the town for a while now. I've been hoping someone will come along and capture it and take it's troubles with it! Anyway, so who did you choose Ethan?" Ethan called out Tepig, "Te-pig!" Lyra then called out Snivy, "Sn-ivy!" Juniper then crouched down to look at Tepig and said, "So Tepig? You defeated the Pidove and drove it away?" Tepig blushed and called out in agreement, "Tepig!" Juniper then said, "Oh my! You already have a good bond starting with Tepig! That's a good sign."She then repeated the same thing with Snivy, who had it's arms crossed and smiling. Juniper then said, "Well, you don't have a good bond yet, but I bet you two will be the best of friends!"  
Juniper then walked over to her desk where three little devices laid. She picked up two of them and brought them over to Ethan and Lyra saying, "These are your Pokedex. These little encyclopedias will give you a great description of the Pokemon you register in it's camera. It can register any of the 649 Pokemon of the world, but only 200 are located in the Unova region. So you may have to travel to catch them all." Ethan then said, "Oh really? I've always wanted to go to the Johto Region!" Lyra then said, "Well, I've been wanting to go to Hoenn for many reasons like the Contests held there." Juniper then said, "Woah! You can't be thinking that until you finish your journey here in Unova ok? Besides here is the layout of your journey. You'll defeat all of the eight preset gyms for the Nuvema starters which excludes Icirrus City."  
Juniper continues, "You'll first fight these gym leaders in a row, Cilan/Chili/Cress, Lenora, Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla, Drayden, and then Marlon. You'll then head for the Pokemon League through Humilau City. You will then battle random people in the Pokemon League tourney if you defeat everyone you will then battle the Champion of the Unova region! Then your journey in Unova shall end there. Any questions?" Lyra then asked, "Just one. Why do we have to go through Humilau City to get to the Pokemon League?" Juniper then explained, "Well, two years ago there was a castle to appear which caused a cave-in to happen in the old Victory Road, so miners have made a detour through a side in the Giant Chasm to the new Victory Road."  
Ethan then said, "Well, I'm ready when you are Hilda so when your ready, let's get going." Juniper then hands Ethan and Lyra five Pokeball's each and said, "Here, this is the basic five Pokeballs usually destributed to beginner trainers when they begin." Ethan places the rest of the Pokeballs on the empty places on his Pokeball belt. Lyra then does the same. Ethan and Lyra then went out the door both saying, "Bye Juniper see you later!" They were then outside heading for Route 1 and Lyra then said, "Wait! I have an idea. Let's both jump into the first Route ok?" Ethan then agreed and they both grabbed hands and counted to three, "One... two... three!" After three they both leapt into Route 1 together. Juniper came from behind and said, "Oops. I almost forgot to teach you how to catch Pokemon. Let me explain."  
Juniper started explaining, "Ok, first find the Pokemon you want. Register it in the Pokedex if you want, then send out your Pokemon." She then calls out Cincinno." Cincinno came out, "Cin-cinno!" Juniper then said, "Ok Cincinno, you see that Patrat over there? Use tackle!" Cincinno then tackles Patrat. Patrat getting hit by this and then gets up and is now aware of the battle with Cincinno. Patrat then tries to tackle Cincinno. Juniper then says, "Cincinno, dodge and use Tail Slap!" Cincinno then jumps up and slams it's tail into Patrat knocing him onto the ground with a thud. Juniper thens says, "Ok, you see how its eyes are rolling? That is when you send a Pokeball at it to capture it." Juniper then tosses a Pokeball at Patrat which lands on it and catches Patrat. The ball falls back to the ground and shakes a little and then you hear a click sound. Juniper then says, "When you hear that click sound, that means you have caught your target Pokemon." Ethan then comments, "Sounds easy enough." Juniper then says, "Well, it's not that easy actually. Sometimes you have to get it Paralyzed or Asleep to capture it easier. There you go, a quick tutorial into how to catch a Pokemon. I guess I'll be heading back to my lab for research now. I hope for the best in your journeys. Bye." Juniper then walks off. Ethan and Lyra waved Juniper off and they continued onto the path that leads to Accumula City. They were walking along until Ethan heard a bush rattle wildly and said to Lyra, "Lyra look! There may be a Pokemon in that bush." Hilda then walks over to the bush and turns back towards Ethan and says, "Yeah Ethan? There is no Pokemon here!" Just then the damaged Pidove came from behind it and flew overhead squawking, "Pi-Pi-DOVE!" Pidove then dashes at Ethan and misses when Ethan strafes right. Ethan went to grab Tepig's Pokeball when Lyra said, "No Ethan! Let me fight this Pidove! Go Snivy!" She said while calling Snivy out. Snivy came out ready to fight with its arm crossed, "Sni-vy!" Lyra then said, "Snivy! Use Pound!" Snivy then rushed over to Pidove and punched Pidove but Pidove brushed off the attack and tackled Snivy to the ground. Pidove was now pecking Snivy to death. Lyra then realized, "Oh no! Flying types hurt grass types! Hurry Snivy get up!" Snivy then jumped up spooking Pidove. Pidove was now hovering over Snivy ready to attack when Lyra then remembered, "Ok, This may not hurt all that much but here goes nothing! Snivy use Vine Whip!" Snivy then stretched out two vines and struck Pidove with both of them somehow nearly crippling Pidove.  
Ethan then said, "Oh wow! You got a critical hit! That's lucky!" Lyra then asked, "So, what's a critical hit?" Ethan then explained, "Well, a critical hit happens on rare occasions when your Pokemon's Luck is high. Believe you, me though, Critical hits are hard to encounter sometimes. They happens when you don't want them to but doesn't hit when you need them." Lyra then calls out, "Snivy, finish it with Pound!" Snivy then rushed over and punched Pidove roughly. Pidove was now on the ground wings outstretched and tired out. Pidove's eyes were now rolling and that's when Lyra realized she needed to capture it now before it was too late!  
Lyra then threw a Pokeball at Pidove and the ball bounced off of Pidove and captured it. The ball then fell to the ground and shakes once. Lyra then started to sweat a little. The ball then shakes a second time, and lastly a third time making a clicking sound. Lyra then picked up Pidove's Pokeball held it up in the air and yelled, "YES! I caught Pidove!" She then put Pidove's Pokeball on her Pokebelt alongside Snivy. Ethan then said, "Well, we'd better get on and make it to Accumula City. Let us be on our way." Lyra then got next to Ethan and they continued traveling down tha path leading to Accumula City.  
So, Lyra has caught the wiley Pidove that's been causing problems in Nuvema town. Well, they now head for Accumula Town where they will meet two new, important characters in the story. Who are these two new characters? Find out in Chapter 3: Enter Hilbert and his Oshawott. 


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon White 2 Chapter 3: Enter Hilbert and his Oshawott

Lyra just captured the rebelious Pidove and now Ethan and herself are continuing their journey as they make their way to Accumula City. They were on their way when Ethan heard a rustling in a bush nearby. Ethan walked closer to the bush to see what it was when Lyra said, "Ok Ethan, don't tell me you hear another Pokemon." Ethan then jumped back when he saw a puppy jump out from behind the bush. Lyra then said, "Aw look! It's Lillipup!" But then all of the sudden another trainer also jumped out of the bush and yelled, "Oshawott! Use Water Gun!" The same Oshawott that Ethan left jumped out and shot water at Lillipup and landed knocking Lillipup to the ground with eyes rolling.  
This trainer then tossed a Pokeball at it. The Pokeball landed on the puppy and bounced off. The puppy was then captured and the Pokeball then started shaking three times. They all heard a click and then the trainer then picked up the Pokeball and yelled, "YES! I caught a Lillipup!" Ethan then walked over to this trainer and said, "Excuse me who are you?" The trainer then turned around and said, "Oh, I didn't see you guys there. I am Hilbert. I just started my journey with this lone Oshawott that wasn't chosen. What's your name?" Ethan then answered, "Well, I am Ethan I just started too with Tepig, this is Lyra who started with Snivy."  
Hilbert then said, "So, you are the ones who left Oshawott alone. That was mean!" Ethan then said, "Yeah, but I could only choose one and I wanted Tepig." Hilbert then replied, "I understand, so did you want to come back with me to Accumula Town to heal up?" Ethan then said, "Well, actually. We were heading there anyway to start our journey by buying supplies. So yeah we'll go." Hilbert then said, "Good and maybe we can all travel together since we're going through the same journey and all." Lyra then said, "Sounds great! Let's go!" With that all three of the beginning trainers continued on to Accumula Town.  
They finally made it to Accumula Town and they walked into the Pokemon Center for Hilbert to heal up. Nurse Joy then said while taking Hilbert's Pokemon, "I'll just take them real quick and heal them up for you. It'll just be a moment." Hilbert then sat down and waited for his Pokemon to get healed. Ethan and Lyra then walked over to the store section of the Pokemon Center and bought some supplies. After Hilbert's Pokemon was healed he recieved them from Nurse Joy and put them up. Hilbert then walked over to where Ethan and Lyra were and started to buy supplies as well, before a a guy came in saying out of breath, "Hey, there's a guy out here speaking if you want to come listen."  
Ethan then said, "Lyra, you stay here and help with Hilbert. I'll go listen and tell you what he says ok?" Lyra's face then puffed up and she said, "Oh, your no fun. Ok, Hilbert let's buy some supplies for you as well." Lyra and Hilbert stayed there as Ethan went outside to listen to this character speak. Ethan walked outside and got behind a crowd that were all listening to this big guy in a cloak talking, "People of Accumula Town! Listen to my words as I speak of liberation! My name is Ghetsis! My team Plasma have already tried this once before and it didn't work. Now with this new upgraded team Plasma we will make this work and spread liberation between Pokemon and humans! I leave you with this last thought, will you continue to enslave Pokemon for fun, or will you set them free and let them do as they please? I now bid you all farewell." With that Ghetsis and a few of his Plasma members walked off.  
After they walked off, a few of the bystanders started murmuring within, "Liberation?" "He's trying to free Pokemon again?!" "It probably won't work again!" After a few murmurs they all dispersed except one guy with green hair, who was now confronting Ethan. This man then spoke calmly thorughout, "You there. Your a trainer aren't you? You have a great friendly vibe. Forgive me my name is N. I am a Pokemon trainer as well. But my only Pokemon right now is one even you can't get ahold of without me releasing it." Ethan finally spoke, "Not to be mean but what do you want?" N then spoke calmly again, "I only want to read your Pokemon's feelings and see what it thinks of you." Ethan then slowly called out Tepig, "Te-Pig!"  
N thens stares into Tepig's eyes and just stares for a minute. He then talks to Ethan again, "Your Tepig and you just started your journey, and you already have a great bond with him right? That's good. I remember this trainer I once knew who had a bond that could never be broken. Oh well. So Ethan. I guess I'll be seeing you later then? I got to get going." Ethan then asked quickly, "Wait how did know my name?" N then explained, "I can read Pokemon in their language and he said that you, Ethan, and himself have a wonderful bond already because he trusts you with his very soul. Now if you don't mind I must be going." With that he called out a giant dark black dragon and said to it, "Off we go!" Before he was too far off he said back to Ethan, "I know you and I will meet again in the future somewhere. I know it. Bye!"  
Ethan watched as the black dragon called Zekrom flew off with N on it and left. Ethan was then about o walk into the Pokemon Center before Hilbert and Lyra walked out and Lyra asked, "So, who was that guy speaking a minute ago?" Ethan just said, "Well, it was a guy who talked about the liberation of Pokemon from humans I don't know. Then this other guy came up and talked to me a little bit and left on a giant dragon." Lyra then thought for a moment and said, "Hmm, sounds weird. Oh well. We'd better head off to Striaton City for the first gym huh?" Ethan and Hilbert both agreed, "Yeah, lets go!" With that the three trainers then went out the door and started to head for Striaton City where the first gym leader awaited them. They were now heading into the connection building between Accumula Town and Route 2 when Ethan then remembers, "Wait, I got to ask you two something." Lyra then asks, "Yeah, what is it?" Ethan continues, "What is the legend behind this Pokemon named Zekrom?" Hilbert then says, "Oh man! What did you see Zekrom!? Wow! That's a rare sight to see!" Ethan then said, "Well, I only saw it for a few seconds and then it left." Hilbert then says, "Man that is a once in a lifetime event right there!" Ethan then said, "Well, maybe you could fill me in on the legend as we go, becausewe haven't made very good progress so far at all." Hilbert said, "I'd be glad to!" They then left out of the connection building and started walking down Route 2 heading for Striaton City.  
However, in a giant flying ship Ghetsis sits and has one hand on this weird cane and his other hand propping up his head as he thought of where to make his first attack if noone decides to follow through with Plan Liberation. He then remembers and says to the captain, "Captain! Take us to Virbank! I'll send out some Plasma members and order them to cause trouble there until they bow down and free their Pokemon. We'll start there." The captain then says, "Aye, sir! Full speed ahead to Virbank City!" A weird cloaked character then steps forward and says, "Ghetsis. We need to make haste if we are to prove anything." Ghetsis then says to him, "Listen Colress. We will go as fast as we need to. We will prove our worth even if it takes a year. Now go get these Plasma members and bring them to me." He then hands Colress a piece of paper and Colress said, "Yes sir." Colress then walks out and Ghetsis then finished, "I will not lose this time! Not as long as that kid gets in my way!"  
Who is this Ghetsis, and Colress? We'll find that out later. As for our three heroes they now set out for Striaton City where the first gym awaits. Who will be the first to challenge the gym? We find out next time in Chapter 4: The Legacy of Zekrom. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon White 2 Chapter 4: The legacy of Zekrom

Our heroes were walking on Route 2 where Hilbert starts talking about the legacy of Zekrom. Hilbert starts, "If you really want to hear of the legacy, I'll tell you. It all starts two years ago when a character named White went on a journey much like we're doing now. This guy went from Nuvema town like you two did, and he defeated Chili because he had started with Oshawott like I did. After that he defeated two old team Plasma members in the Dreamyard and saved the Musharna. Then he left for Nacrene City to face Lenora. Only to find that a guy named N was there and battled White again." Ethan then interrupted, "Wait N? That was the name of the guy who had the Zekrom in Accumula Town!" Hilbert went on, "Yeah, exactly, but he hadn't gotten him yet. White defeated Lenora with ease with help from a Timburr he had gotten in the Pinwheel forest."  
Hilbert went on, "He then traveled to Castelia City to face Burgh, but team Plasma had intervened. White and Burgh defeated team Plasma and White went on to defeat Burgh. White then traveled to Nimbasa through the dessert, and he faced N at the ferris wheel. He then learned that N, at the time, was controlling team Plasma. White then defeated Elesa and went to Driftveil to fight Clay. He actually went to the Cold Storage to defeat team Plasma again there. White then defeated Clay with Dewott. He then went to Mistralton and fight Skyla. White then went on to fight Brycen in Icirrus City. After the battle, he then went to Dragonspiral Tower to fight team Plasma one last time. He then went to fight Iris in Opelucid City. He fought Iris and won after a long fought battle."  
Hilbert still continued on, "White then went on to fight in the Pokemon League of the Unova region. He was about to win it until a giant castle appeared and ruined the Pokemon League. White traveled into this castle to stop team Plasma once and for all. White then had to fight N one last time after he had gotten Zekrom. White defeated N and then had to face Ghetsis the real leader of team Plasma. White defeated Ghetsis after a hard fought battle. White then left never to be heard from again." Hilbert then stated, "Although, from my research, White was last sighted in the Kanto region trying to capture Mewtwo. Other than that noone's heard anything since." Ethan then said, "Wait, so he didn't get Reshiram?" Hilbert paused for a moment trying to remember, "No, a girl named Houston had recieved Reshiram. I'm not sure how. But that's all I know about her." They continued on until they met their first actual trainer battle with a youngster named Jimmy. Jimmy walked into Ethan by accident and fell to the ground. Jimmy held his hurt arm and said, "Hey watch where your going mister!" Ethan helped Jimmy up and said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" Jimmy just said, "That's quiet alright. I wasn't looking myself. Hey wait hows about a little battle real quick?" Ethan then said, "Sure why not?" Jimmy then put a few yards in between himself anf Ethan and called out, "Go Patrat!" Patrat then flashed out, "PATRAT!" Ethan then called out Tepig, "Te-pig!" Jimmy started with, "Patrat! Use tackle attack!" Patrat then tackled Tepig and nudged Tepig back a few inches. Ethan then ordered, "Tepig! Use Ember now!" Tepig then reared back and released a flurry of small flames hurdling towards Patrat and searing Patrat. Patrat then gets up and Jimmy says, "Alright Patrat. Wait for Tepig to move first!" Ethan then said, "Hey Hilbert! Is there a reason he is aloowing me to go first?" Hilbert started thinking when Ethan said, "Tepig! Use Tackle!" Tepig went dashing towards Patrat quickly when Hilbert remembered something, "Wait! Ethan don't! He's waiting to use Analytic, Patrat's hidden ability!" But Hilbert was too late, Tepig already tackled Patrat back some odd feet and Jimmy said, "Now! Use Bite!" Patrat then had an unusual glow to it and it bit Tepig with its sharp teeth damaming Tepig severely. Tepig was on the ground and it slowly got up and flared up letting Ethan know he was ready. "Ethan then yelled, "What was that all about? Bite shouldn't have crippled Tepig like that!" Jimmy then said, "That is because of my Patrat's special ability, Analytic. If he attacks second in battle his moves, no matter what they are gets a boost in power." Ethan then says, "Well, I'm not falling for that again. Alright, Tepig use Ember!" Tepig reared back and sent little flames towards Patrat again sending Patrat back a little and Jimmy said, "Patrat! Use Bite again!" Patrat then got up close and personal with Tepig and opened it's mouth ready to strike with it's Analytic powered Bite. Ethan then got a certain look in his eyes and said, "Tepig! Dodge and use Tackle to finish it off!" Tepig just missed the angry Patrat's devastating teeth, and tackled Patrat finishing it off. Patrat falling to the ground, eyes rolling, Jimmy called Patrat back into it's Pokeball and walked away saying, "Thanks for the battle!" Ethan called Tepig back and put him back on his Pokeball belt. Ethan then said to Lyra and Hilbert, "Ok, that was weird. Let's get going on to Striaton shall we?" With that the three heroes ventured on. A few minutes into traveling Ethan then noticed how late it was and said, "Oh man! It's getting late! We should make camp up ahead and rest until morning sound good with you guys?" Hilbert and Lyra then agreed but Lyra said, "Well, I will set up the tent." Hilbert then exclaimed, "I'll get the fire going!" They then did what they said they would do and had three little logs set up as chairs sitting around the campfire.  
Ethan was sitting there and said, "You know I wonder who my next partner will be on this journey?" Lyra sitting on the opposite side of him said, "Yeah, especially with 200 Pokemon in the Unova Pokedex." She then chuckles and Hilbert says, "Well, no matter who your next partner is. Don't ever focus on just one Pokemon at a time because there is no Pokemon here or anywhere that is a 'one Pokemon army'. Every Pokemon has at least one weakness, whether it be types, abilities, or attributes." Ethan then said, "Yeah. That's true." Lyra then said, "Well, I hope to find a Marill soon. I've always wanted a Marill. Ever since I saw that one near my house when I was little." Ethan then asked, "Oh, you mean the one that saved you from the river 7 years ago?" Lyra then remembered, "Yeah, that was the one. Wait you were there wasn't you?" She then facepalmed and said, "I forgot about that!"  
Later on, Ethan was yawning as he suggested, "We should off to bed. I am bushed." After that they all went to sleep. The next morning, Lyra was the first to wake and she woke Ethan and Hilbert up with, "Hey guys, come on! We overslept! Get up!" The two sleepyheads got up groggily and got ready to continue their journey. They were still on Route 2on their way to Striaton City. They finally made their way to the gate and Ethan asked the gatekeeper, "Excuse me. Is this Striaton City up ahead?" The gatekeeper followed with, "It sure is? Just be careful. I heard team Plasma is lurking around here and Officer Jenny is trying to find them." Ethan then replied, "Will do. Have a nice day sir." And they all went into Striaton City. Their first steps into Striaton City were pretty smooth as they walked across the concrete. Ethan then went into the Pokemon center yelling back at Lyra and Hilbert, "Hey, wait here I'll go heal up first ok?" So, Lyra and Hilbert just stood there waiting until Ethan came back little bit later, Ethan saying, "Ok, lets go check out that gym!" The three heroes then went inside the gym where noone was to be seen, actually nothing was to be seen until one giant spotlight flashed on revealing a man dressed in a waiter's outfit with green hair. This man then spoke in a microphone, "So! You must be our next challengers! My name is CIlan!" A second spotlight revealed a man dressed the same but with red hair who said, "You are here for your first gym battle we take it! My name is Chili!" The last spotlight revealed the same dressed man with blue hair, "Prepare to be rattled to the core with our battle style! My name is Cress!" The three men just stood there waiting for a response.  
Cilan, Chili, and Cress? There are three gym leaders!? I have heard of two, but not three! We'll have to see what happens next time when Ethan and Hilbert take on these gym leaders. Lyra doesn't want to battle gym leaders because she isn't trying to be the best. 


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon White 2 Chapter 5: Hilbert's First Badge

Ethan, Hilbert, and Lyra are all just standing there after the three waiters presented themselves. Ethan then said, "So, you three are the gym leaders?" The whole room then lit up and showed a battlefield, Cilan came forward and said, "Yep. It depends on which Pokemon you chose for starters is to which one of us you get to battle for the badge." Lyra then said, "Well, I don't really want to battle since I'm only in for the adventure so I'll just go sit in the stands ok?" Ethan then said, "I have Tepig." Cilan then said, "Well, you'll fight Cress then." Hilbert then said, "I chose Oshawott." Cilan then told Hilbert, "Then I will be facing you." Are you ready to fight?" Ethan told Hilbert, "Look, you go first ok, I'm not really feeling like battling right now ok?" Hilbert said, "Alright." Hilbert came forward and said, "I am ready when you are Cilan!" Cilan smiled and said, "Ok, let the battle begin." He then jumped to the trainer's spot on his side of the field where Hilbert was on the opposite side.  
Cilan then called out Lillipup, "Here is my first Pokemon, Lillipup! Center stage!" Lillipup came out with a small roar, "Lilli-pup!" Hilbert then sent out Oshawott, "Go Oshawott!" Oshawott came out in a wicked pose, "OSHA!" Hilbert then said, "Quick! Oshawott use Tackle!" Oshawott then became a blue bullet and tackled Lillipup against the field's wall. Cilan then said, "Ok, Lillipup! Use Work Up!" With that command Lillipup started to glow and bulked up. Hilbert then said, "Ok! Oshawott use Water Gun!" Oshawott the shot a pulse of water at Lillipup severely hurting it. Lillipup could barely stand and Cilan said, "Hurry Lillipup! Use Bite!" Lillipup then got within range of Oshawott and bit Oshawott. Oshawott was in pain as Hilbert said, "Oshawott! Use Water Gun to push him off!" Oshawott then aimed for Lillipup's face and shot water in it's face until Lillipup's grip released. Lillipup then fell to the ground, fainted. Cilan then called Lillipup back and sent out his next Pokemon, Pansage, "Pansage come on out and show your stuff!" Pansage then popped out, "Pan-sage!" Hilbert then called back Oshawott and said, "Ok, rest for little bit, come on Lillipup!" Hilbert's Lillipup popped out, "PUP!" Hilbert then said, "Lillipup! Use Tackle!" Cilan then said, "Well, your move is smart but your execution is poor let me show you why. Pansage dodge it grab Lillipup with Vine Whip and hold him." With that command Lillipup missed with Tackle and the Vine Whip caught Lillipup and Cilan continued, "Now slam Lillipup into the ground!" Pansage then did so with the whip and slammed Lillipup into the ground with a crash. Hilbert then said, "No! Lillipup! Get up!" Cilan then said, "Ok! Finish it with Vine Whip!" Pansage then used it's whips and aimed them for Lillipup. Hilbert then ordered. "Lillipup! Dodge and use bite!" Lillipup then dodged and bit Pansage's arm. Pansage then staggered back and Cilan remembered something, "Well, it's now or never! Powerup the Solarbeam!" Pansage then put boths arms behind him and powered up a bright yellow orb of energy. Hilbert then said, "Oh no! I can't allow him to use that! Lillipup! Prepare to dodge!" Lillipup then reared back and got ready to dodge the beam. Cilan then said, "Release the Solarbeam!" Pansage then threw his hands forward sending the beam hurdling towards Lillipup. Lillipup had no chance to dodge and it hit Lillipup full-on fainting it.  
Hilbert had no choice but to send out Oshawott, who was still a little bruised from the fight before. Hilbert then said, "Ok, Oshawott! It's all you! Use Water Gun!" Oshawott then shot water at Pansage that just got Pansage damp in the process. Cilan then said, "Ok! Pansage! Use Vine Whip!" Not knowing of Pansage unable to use it's left arm due to the bite that Lillipup inflicted unto it earlier, Pansage only used it's right arm's vine whip. It just knicked Oshawott barely damaging it, Hilbert then said, "Oshawott! Use Tackle!" Oshawott tackled Pansage against the wall hurting it badly. Cilan then realized he had little time to finish this and said, "Pansage! Bullet Seed!" Pansage weakly cupped it's hands near its mouth and shot little green bullets of seeds flying towards Oshawott. Oshawott got hurt by a few of them and it grabbed its shell on it's stomach and held it high in the sky and Hilbert finally caught on to what he was ready to do. Hilbert then said, "Oshawott! Are you sure you can do it?" Oshawott sounded sure in it's next cry, "OSHA!" Hilbert then said, "Oshawott! Use Fury Cutter!" Oshawott then pulled it's shell behind its back and it started glowing a light green color and Oshawott swung it heavily at Pansage, Pansage just missing it by instinct.  
Cilan then saw that he had a second chance and said, "Pansage! Quick use Bullet Seed!" Pansage then shot more seeds at Oshawott that hurt it more. Cilan then forgot that every starter has a certain ability that powers up its moves if it's low on stamina. Hilbert then said, "Oh that's right! When my Oshawott's stamina gets low enough, it's Water based moves gets a huge power boost doesn't it?" Hilbert then grew a smile and said, "Oh Cilan, your through! Oshawott get within range of Pansage!"  
Cilan now figuring out what Hilbert is planning and tries to counter it, "Quick! Dodge it Pansage!" Pansage could barely move because of its accumulated damage it has acquired throughout the battle. Oshawott was right in Pansage's face and then Hilbert said, "Oshawott, finish it with a full power Water Gun!" Oshawott then shot water in Pansage's face knocking it back against the wall fainted. Cilan then looked shocked, "Wait, you defeated my grass type, with a water type? How did you do it?"  
Hilbert then called back Oshawott and walked in the middle of the battlefield and so did Cilan. Cilan handed Hilbert the Trio badge while saying, "Here. This is for perserverence against the opposite type, the Trio badge." Hilbert put the badge in his badge case and looked around for Ethan who wa nowhere to be found. Hilbert then asked Lyra, "Where did Ethan go? Tension get to him?" Lyra then replied, "Actually, he said he needed some air and to find a new Pokemon to add to his team." Hilbert then asked, "Has he found a new partner to add?" Lyra then replied again, "I'm not sure. He said that he needed it and asked Chili where to get one to help in this gym and Chili whispered something and Ethan then left."  
Ethan was just coming back from learning about his new partner, Pansage the same Pokemon that Cilan used against Hilbert. Ethan then told Pansage, "Look, I know I just got you but do you trust me enough, Pansage?" Pansage then hesitated for a milisecond and then cried in acceptance, "SAGE!" Ethan then said, "Well, what do ya say we go beat this gym and get that badge?!" Pansage then jumped in joy with a fist held high yelling, "SAGE SAGE!" Ethan then called Pansage back and ran back to the gym to fight the leader assigned to him. A few minutes later Ethan came bursting through the doors and pointed at Cress and said, "Hey Cress!? You ready to battle and lose!?"  
Ethan just called out Cress, he may have made a bad choice by that. Who will win in this battle, Cress the water monkey trainer, or Ethan the beginning trainer from Nuvema Town? Find out in the next installment Chapter 6: Cutting it close. 


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon White 2 Chapter 6: Cutting it close

Ethan bursted through the doors and pointed at Cress and called him out, "Cress! Are you ready to lose against me!?" Cress then looked at him and said, "Alright then. Let's get this battle started." Cress then walked up to where the gym leader stands to battle and Ethan did the same for his side. Cress then called out his very own Lillipup, "Lilli-pup!" Ethan then called out Tepig, "Te-Pig!" Cress then tensed up and said to Ethan, "Well, whenever your ready little man. Bring it!" Ethan then said, "Oh, I'll bring it all right you won't know what hit ya!" Ethan grew a devious smile and chuckled.  
Ethan then said, "Tepig use Tackle!" Tepig then tackled Lillipup to the ground and Lillipup gets up really quick when Cress said, "Lillipup! Use Work Up!" Lillipup then shined a brighter color and blew off some steam it seemed to have built up. Cress then said, "Lillipup, now use Tackle!" Lillipup then Tackles Tepig and sent him staggering back a few feet. Tepig regained his footing and readied himself. Ethan called out, "Tepig use Ember!" Tepig then shot little fires burning Lillipup, until Lillipup had a red spot appear on its back. Lillipup then buckled when the Burn effect hurt him.  
Cress then said, "Oh man! What luck! Ok, Lillipup! Use Bite!" Lillipup then got up in Tepig's space and bit Tepig on his hind leg buckling him slightly. Tepig then shook it off, but still felt the pain, when Ethan called out, "Tepig! Ready for this?!" Tepig then snorted and started shining a bright red when Ethan then said, "Tepig use Flame Charge!" Tepig then stomped up a dust cloud and dashed at Lillipup covered in fire and tackled Lillipup into the wall. Cress then said, "Quick Lillipup Tackle Attack!" Lillipup couldn't move hardly from that last hit, but it powered through the pain and tackled Tepig. Tepig not taking much damage then snorted.  
Ethan then said, "Ok Tepig this Lillipup doesn't look like it can take much more damage, wrap it up with Tackle." Tepig moving faster than usual harshly tackled Lillipup into the wall again causing it to faint this time. Cress called back Lillipup and sent out Panpour, "PAN-POUR!" Ethan then thought and called back Tepig and sent out Pansage, "SAGE!" Cress then said aloud, "Wait! Where did you get that Pansage!? Did you get it from that lady in the Dreamyard!?" Ethan then said, "Yep, she said if I needed help she would just give it to me. I thought it was too good to be true also." Cress then said, "Well! No matter! I will still win this battle and your not getting this badge that easily.  
Ethan then said, "Yeah, that's what you think, Pansage use Vine Whip on Panpour's feet to trip it." Pansage then slung a Vine and tripped Panpour causing medium damage. Cress, now angry, "Panpour! Use Water Pulse!" Panpour then got up easily and shot a huge orb of water hurdling towards Pansage and connecting. Pansage didn't seem affected all that much until Pansage started swaying back and forth which was weird. Ethan confused at these actions, "What's wrong Pansage?" Cress then replied, "I'd be glad to answer that myself. That is the Confused condition, your Pokemon will randomly attack no matter what you be careful of what your next move is."  
Ethan then grew a worried look and said, "I don't know what to do next. My Pokemon will just randomly do whatever next time until it wears off. Hmmm... Ok, Pansage, use Growl!" Pansage then let out a pretty rough growl that made Panpour cover its ears. Cress then said, "Ooh, that's smart. But think for a second. That move lowers my attack stat, Panpours mainly a special attacker. Use Water Pulse!" Panpour then shot another orb of Water towards Pansage causing it to faint. Ethan then re-called out Tepig, "PIG!" Cress then said, "Ok, now it's just a piece of cake! Panpour use Water Gun!" Ethan then remembered, (Wait a second Tepig is still faster from that Flame Charge he used earlier! That might help me win here if I'm lucky.) Ethan then told Tepig, "Tepig dodge! Then use Flame Charge!" Cress then said, "Good luck dodging that Water Gun..." Tepig then strafed left and the Water Gun missed making Cress think, "Wait! How did that Tepig move that fast!?" Tepig then stomped a few times and dashed towards Panpour damaging it and speeding himself up in the process. Cress then thought for second, "Wait! That's it, Flame Charge is speeding it up! Then... Panpour use Water Gun to cover the entire floor!" With that Panpour made the floor made mostly of water.  
Ethan then said, "That won't help at all! Tepig finish this with Tackle!" Tepig then tried to dash at Panpour but was moving slower due to the water being slippery on the ground and Cress then said, "Panpour! Use Water Pulse to stop Tepig before he hits you!" Panpour then shot an orb made of water again hitting Tepig square on the head. Ethan then thought for a second and said, "Alright, Tepig use Ember all over the floor to dry it up!" Tepig then did just that making the floor more passable. Cress then said, "Quickly, Panpour wet the floor again!" Ethan then said, "Wait a second!"  
Cress then said, "Whats up?" Ethan then finished, "Well, we're not going to get anywhere wetting and drying this floor over and over again. So lets just have a quick draw to see who's got more left in them. Sound fair?" Cress then said, "Yeah, actually. Let's do this, my Water pulse versus your Falme Charge!" Ethan then said, "Let's do this!" Ethan ordered out, "Tepig! Use Flame Charge and don't hold back!" Tepig then burst into flames while stomping. Cress then said, "Panpour, use Water Pulse full power!" Panpour then powered up and water orb in its mouth. Tepig dashed for Panpour and the Water Pulse went soaring towards Tepig and they collided in mid air with an explosion of a bright purple flash.  
Tepig however kept dashing at Panpour and crashed into him causing Panpour to faint. Ethan then went onto the battle field and picked Tepig up for a hug and said, "We did it buddy! We won our first gym badge!" After Cress called back his Pokemon walked over to Ethan and Tepig and gave Ethan the badge, "For showing your bond with your Pokemon and also overcoming your type disadvantage. This is the Trio badge." Ethan then put his badge in his badge case and shook Cress's hand and spoke, "I hope we meet again for another battle later on. I would really..." There was then a loud explosion that came from outside, someone coming in explained, "Team Plamsa is in Dreamyard trying to steal Musharna! Somebody do something!" Ethan then said to the trio of leaders, "You guys don't worry. Lyra, Hilbert and I will handle this ok? Be right back." They left the gym and headed for the Dreamyard.  
Why is team Plasma trying to steal Musharna? Can our three heroes really defeat the Plasma fiends? Find out in the next thrilling installment Chapter 7: Dreamyard Double Battle Part 1 of 2. 


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon White 2 Chapter 7: Dreamyard Double Battle Part 1 of 2

Ethan, Lyra, and Hilbert were rushing towards the Dreamyard where they heard Team Plasma was trying to steal Musharna. They ran as fast as they could until they got there and noticed something strange, noone was there! Ethan then said, "Well, where is Team Plasma?" They then heard an evil chuckle come from quite literally nowhere until someone came from behind a wall that held up a part of the ruin. This man happened to be none other than Colress, but the three heroes didn't know him yet. Colress walked up in front of our heroes and greeted them.  
Colress bowed and said, "Good evening. My name is Colress, I work with the group known as Team Plasma. But I do not wish cause any harm to you or any of these Pokemon." Lyra then said, "Wait! Then why did someone say they were going to steal Musharna!?" Colress then answered, "Well, because two members of Plasma has already done that. I was just here to make sure there wasn't any other Musharna around." Hilbert then said, "You monster! That whole team is nothing but trouble!" Colress then turned towards Hilbert and spat, "Well, someone sure is in the mood to point fingers now aren't they?" Hilbert then said, "Plasma has no rights in taking Pokemon by force! Why does Team Plasma need Musharna?" Colress then said, "Well. I'm not supposed to tell you, but. I tell you what if you and that other guy beat me in a double battle, I'll tell you why we need such a valuable Pokemon, what do ya say?" Ethan stepped forward and said, "Yeah, we need to put you in your place, Colress! Come on Hilbert. We can't stand here and let this guy get away with allowing the theft of a Pokemon!" Hilbert then agreed, "I hear you! Let's do this!" Colress then took a few steps away and called his two Pokemon out, "Come on and help me, Klink and Magnemite!"  
They both came out making their weird magnetic cries. Ethan then called out Tepig, "Te-Pig!" Hilbert called out Oshawott, "Osha-Oshawott!" Colress then proclaimed, "Let the battle commence, whenever you two feel ready." Ethan then yelled out, "I've had it with you! Now Tepig, use Ember on Magnemite!" Hilbert then yelled, "Oshawott! Use Water Gun on Klink!" Tepig's Ember hit dead-on and hurt Magnemite severely, but Colress wasn't intimidated at all. In fact, Colress was enjoying the brutality of the damage. Oshawott's Water Pulse hit Klink pretty rough as well nearly knocking him out in one hit.  
Colress then said, "You fools! I am not merely as worried about these two fainting, I am just worried my third one will be too much for you to handle." Colress then thought for a second and said, 'Well, might as well have fun while I'm at it. My turn! Magnemite use Thundershock on Tepig and Klink use Gear Grind on Oshawott!" Magnemite shot a little bolt of electric current and hit Tepig, but Tepig didn't seem too affected at all. Oshawott wasn't hurt that bad either. Ethan yelled, "Tepig! Flame Charge on Klink!" at the same time Hilbert yelled, "Oshawott! Fury Cutter on Magnemite!"  
Tepig started stomping and was cloaked in fire and charged at Klink at full speed. Oshawott hit Magnemite with Fury Cutter and barely did any damage. Klink was now severely hurt staggering back into battle, Colress then realized how serious the dynamic duo were and his mood changed quickly from a calm, easy-going guy into a strategic mastermind. Colress then spat out, "Klink use Charge Beam on Oshawott, and Magnemite use Thunderwave on Tepig!" Ethan then called out, "Tepig dodge it!" Tepig missed the wave of paralyzing electricity by an inch. Oshawott didn't get so lucky and was hit head-on with Charge Beam, nearly fainting.  
Hilbert then said aloud, "No! Oshawott! Get up please!" Colress then calling, "Magnemite use Thundershock on Oshawott to finish it!" Magnemite then out it's two magnets close to each other and shot a bolt of electricity towards an already crippled Oshawott. Ethan then yelled, "No! Tepig block it with Ember!" Tepig then blew small flames towards the lightning bolt and destroyed the bolt before it could reach Oshawott. Hilbert then told Ethan, "Thanks man! Hey, we have to think about how were going to finish off these two magnet heads. If I get them close together, do you think you can Flame Charge them both?"  
Ethan then says, "Hmm, sounds crazy, but if it beats this guy; why not!? Sure. Let's do it!" Ethan said to Tepig, "Tepig, I'm trusting you here ok?" Hilbert did the same with Oshawott. Hilbert then said, "Alright, Oshawott use Fury Cutter on Magnemite and then run!" Colress cocked his for he had never heard of someone using that tactic before. Oshawott used Fury Cutter on Magnemite and started to run, Colress then said, "Magnemite chase him and use Thundershock when you can! Klink, you do the same!" The two electric Pokemon then chased Oshawott around, Colress thought, "Hmm, with that Fury Cutter, I have to take out that Oshawott!"  
Hilbert then said, "Alright, now use Tackle on Tepig!" Oshawott was confused but see what he was up to and dashed for Tepig, with the two enemy Pokemon following. Colress then thought for a second, (Are these guys nuts? Attacking your own teammate!? Oh well, I can now electricute them both in one sitting!) Ethan then said, "Ok, Tepig use Flame Charge!" Tepig then stomped and was up in flames quick and dashed for Oshawott. Colress just now catching what's happening trying to stop it, "No! Don't they're..." Just then Hilbert said, "Oshawott, move!" Oshawott moved just in the knick of time and Tepig's Flame Charge hit both Magnemite and Klink at the same time faiting them.  
Colress then laughs and calls back his two Pokemon and claps while saying, "Bravo! That was a brilliant move you both did just then! I must say, it was a really good attack for it to have been made up in five seconds. Why not come work for Team Plasma? Brains like yours are exactly what we need!" Ethan then said, "Cut the chatter! We beat you! Now tell us why you stole Musharna!" Colress then chuckled and said, "Who said I was beaten? Did you already forget I have a third Pokemon?" He then laughs hystarically and says while holding his last Pokeball, "Oh, you haven't even begun to feel the wrath of Colress! Come on out! Elgyem!" Colress then threw his Pokeball and out came a weird brown alien looking Pokemon. Colress then got a glimmer in his eye and knew he had already won.  
What is this Elgyem Pokemon? What does it do? What type is it? Our heroes find out that this Pokemon is pretty rough in battle in the next installment Chapter 8: Dreamyard Double Battle Part 2 of 2. 


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemon White 2 Chapter 8: Dreamyard Double Battle Part 2 of 2

Ethan and Hilbert just stood there staring at the turquoise alien looking Pokemon and didn't know what to think of it. Colress then began to speak, "This is my Elgyem. This Pokemon is a great example of what not to do when battling a psychic type." Colress then puts his hand over his mouth and laughs. Colress continues, "This is the Cerebral Pokemon, this Pokemon is rumored to have been linked to a UFO landing 50 years ago. Creepy huh? Do you think you can actually defeat this Pokemon?"  
Ethan then formed a fist with his right hand and said, "Wait! This is a two on one battle! Of course we can defeat that Pokemon! Come on Hilbert, lets beat this thing!" Hilbert then yelled, "Yeah! Oshawott! Use Water Gun!" Oshawott then shot water directly at Elgyem, but Colress replied, "Hmm! Elgyem, use Confusion to direct the water gun to Tepig!" Elgyem's eyes then glowed a freaky blue and the Water Gun then turned around and went for Tepig. Ethan then said, "Oh crap! Tepig jump!" Tepig jumped just missing the redirected Water Gun. Ethan then said, "Hilbert, we have to find a way around it's psychic energy. If we don't find a way he will tear our Pokemon to shreds!" Hilbert then thought for a second and said, "Wait! Ethan psychic Pokemon are weak to bug types right? If you can distract Elgyem, I can deliver a Fury Cutter and defeat him." Ethan thought for a second and said, "Well, that sounds like a long shot, but I'm in. What do I do?" Hilbert then answered, "Well, just keep him busy is all. Try to inflinct damage if possible. Otherwise, just keep him occupied."  
Ethan then said, "Easier said than done really. How do you know this'll work?" Hilbert then said, "I don't know if this'll work. I was just suggesting." Ethan then whispered to Hilbert, "Ok, we're gonna try this alright? I am going to tell Tepig to Flame Charge him. Then once I get deflected use Fury Cutter." Hilbert then said, "Ok. Got it." Ethan then said, "Tepig use Flame Charge!" Tepig then stomped until he was covered in fire and dashed towards Elgyem. Hilbert then said, "Oshawott, get within range to Elgyem, but not too close." Oshawott then got within 5 feet behind Elgyem which caused him to turn a little bit.  
Tepig then got too close for Elgyem, Colress then said, "Elgyem, use Confusion to direct Flame Charge to Oshawott!" Ethan then said, "Hilbert do something!" Hilbert then said, "I thought this might happen, Oshawott jump off of Tepig and use Fury Cutter on Elgyem!" Oshawott then leaped to Tepig and footstooled Tepig stopping Tepig cold. Oshawott then got in for an attack and used Fury Cutter on Elgyem. Elgyem was then thrown to the wall hurt. Colress then said, "Hmm... I know what to do now. Elgyem use Psybeam!" Elgyem then shot a colorful beam hitting Tepig like a ton of bricks.  
Tepig then slowly got up severely hurt and Ethan ordered, "Tepig! Use Ember!" Tiny Embers then hit Elgyem, hurting pretty bad. Colress then thought for a second waiting on something, 'Come on. Come on.' Elgyem then felt a burning sensation on its back and Colress then said, "Yes! Ok Elgyem! Let your ability kick in!" Elgyem's eyes then flashed and then Tepig caught the burn ailment. Ethan then said is confusion, "What just happened?" Colress then explained, "Elgyem's ability is Synchronize. It'll allow me to inflict any ailment that Elgyem has on another Pokemon." Colress then closed his eyes to say, "Really, have you two not read upon your abilities have you?"  
Hilbert then noticed his eyes were shut and he gestured to Oshawott for him to use Fury Cutter. Elgyem was mimicing every move Colress was so their eyes were closed. Oshawott then landed a Critical Hit on Elygem finishing him off. Colress then called back Elgyem and said, "Ok, you beat me. You wanted to know why we stole Musharna?" Ethan said, "Yeah!" Colress then said with a smile, "Well, good luck finding out on your own. NOW!" A ladder then dropped from a camouflaged vehicle in the air. Colress then climbed the ladder and as they flew off Colress said, "I hope there are no brats like you in Virbank! That would mean there are many people against our team's beliefs. Oh well. Bye-bye for now!"  
The camouflaged vehicle then took off with a swoosh! Ethan then stared and growled angrily as they flew off. Hilbert then said, "Oh don't worry about him. I don't think we've seen the last of him! Let's just get back to the Pokemon Center and heal up our Pokemon ok?" Ethan then said, "Yeah. Let's go." The three heroes then went back to Striaton City and heal up their Pokemon. Inside the Pokemon center they heard a familiar voice echoing from the back, it was Juniper! After they got their Pokemon healed up they went into the back to talk to Juniper.  
Juniper saw Ethan and the others walk in and she began speaking, "Hey guys! Did you hear about what happened in Floccesy Town!? There was a guy there who said his sister's Purrloin was stolen by team Plasma! That's awful!" Ethan then said, "There was a Musharna that was stolen in the Dreamyard not 10 minutes ago! We couldn't stop him either! We defeated him in battle, but we couldn't return the Musharna because he didn't really have it, I feel like it's all my fault." Ethan's head then dropped in shame.  
Lyra then comforted Ethan, "Ethan, it wasn't your fault. Look, you and Hilbert tried your best and that's all that matters." Ethan then said, "Yeah, I guess." Juniper then said, "Hey look, let's go get some grub at the gym! What do ya say?" Ethan then exclaimed, "What!?" Juniper then said, "That gym has a restaurant in the back, didn't you know that?" Hilbert then said, "No, we just went to fight the leaders and that was it." Juniper then put an arm around Ethan and said, "Lets go get some food shall we?" They all then left the Pokemon Center for the gym, but little did they know a shady character was following them, and all you could see was he had red hair.  
Uh-oh. There is someone following Ethan and the group. Who is this red haired kid? What will become of the group when they meet up with him later? Find out next time in Chapter 9: Enter Silver and Totodile. 


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon White 2 Chapter 9: Enter Silver and Totodile

After finishing up with their meal in the restaurant, our heroes were now on their way to Nacrene City to face the next gym leader Lenora. They just left the gate to Route 3 when the Extranciever rang for Ethan, he listened to Juniper on the other end, "Hey Ethan. You might wanna keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. I heard of a red haired kid creeping around. So just be careful alright?" Ethan then replied, "Yes ma'am. We'll do just that." With that they then continued walking through Route 3. They were walking along until they came across a large building with an elderly man out front watering some plants. Ethan then asked the elderly man, "Excuse me. What is this buidling?" The man then stopped watering and spoke politely to the group, "Well lad. This is the Breeding/Preschool House of the Unova region. We thought to put the Breeding House and Preschool together because of the way the small baby Pokemon that have nowhere to go will be glad to stay here and play with the todlers." The elderly man just smiled.  
Lyra then commented, "That's so thoughtful." She then smiled and said, "So, can we see the baby Pokemon?" The elderly man then said, "I don't see why not. Go on in. Oh I forgot to mention. My name is Glenn, and my wife in there is called Veronica." The three then walked into the building and when they got in they were greeted by a nice girl who was playing with a Happiny nearby, "Hello! Welcome to the Breeding Center of Unova! The preschool is in the back and the playground is outside through the right door."  
The nice young lady then said, "My name is Amanita. I'm am pleased to meet you." She then shook all of the group's hands and Ethan asked, "So, what do you do here in the Breeding Center?" Amanita then blushed and put a hand behind her head, "Well, actually I work with Fennel back in Striaton City working to create a path to the Dream World where you can meet the same Pokemon with special traits, like different abilities, and different moves that the normal counterpart couldn't learn on its own. I am just helping out here until Fennel gets back from the Dreamyard looking for Musharna."  
The group collectively gasped and Ethan said, "You mean she is looking for the Musharna in Dreamyard?" Amanita then said, "Yeah, why? Is there something wrong?" Ethan then said, "A cruel team called Plasma stole Musharna from the Dreamyard not too long ago. We got there just after they had stole it." Amanita then said, "Oh my! I'm glad you told me. Let me go call her and tell her what happened, if you would please go outside and wait for me, I'll be right out!" The group then went outside to wait for Amanita. While outside, things started to the fan. The red haired guy jumped from the breeding house's roof and crossed his arms after he landed. He then spoke, "So, your the worthless kids running around here trying to stop Team Plasma? What a joke!" Ethan then realized who this guy was and yelled, "Silver! What are you doing here!?" Hilbert and Lyra was confused because they didn't know Ethan actually recognized this guy. Silver then said, "Yeah your point? I followed you all the way from Johto just to keep challenging you to see who's better!" Ethan then said, "Why? Haven't you tormented me enough in Johto?" Silver then said, "No! I just had to keep this rivalry going since I couldn't find another rival to match you. Plus I bred that ferocious Feraligatr into a Totodile so i could keep the same thing going for me." Ethan then said, "Wait, you never won with that chain of Pokemon. Why did you keep it when you never won with it?" Silver then said, "I just had a special bond with it is all. And the same goes for this Totodile as well!" Ethan then said, "Here we go again!" Silver then called Totodile out, "To-Dile!"  
Ethan then called out Pansage, "SAGE!" Silver then ordered, "Totodile! Use Water Gun!" Totodile then shot a large blast of Water at Pansage. Ethan then said ,"Dodge and use Vine Whip!" Pansage then jumped in the air and whipped Totodile with a vine causing some serious damage. Silver then grunted and said, "Totodile! Use Ice Fang!" Ethan then remembered the move and said, "Pansage! Dodge quickly!" Pansage dodged just in the knick of time when an light blue looking beam went zooming past it. Ethan then said, "Finish it with Bullet Seed!" Pansage then made a X with its arms and flexed the arms out when shooting the seeds at Totodile.  
Totodile then went straight to the ground with a thud fainted. Silver then called Totodile back and said, "You got lucky is all. I'll be seeing you around chump!" With that he ran off towards Nacrene City. Ethan then said under his breath, "Not again." Lyra then asked, "Is that the guy that had all those rival battles in Johto you were talking about?" Ethan then said, "Yeah, and he's not easy to defeat sometimes." Hilbert then said, "But you defeated him easily just then. What are you saying?" Ethan then finished, "Like he said, I got lucky this time. He used to be the toughest trainer I'd have to face back in Johto."  
Amanita then walked out and said, "She'll be on here way in a second just wait here. She said that she just found out and the Plasma members that had stole Musharna was in Wellspring Cave just ahead." Ethan then said, "Tell her to wait here, we need to go stop them and return that Musharna ok?" Amamnita then said uncomfortably, "Uh, ok. I will tell her. Just don't allow them to get away with Musharna please!?" Ethan then said, "Oh Dont' worry Amanita! They won't get away this time!" Ethan and the other two went running towards the cave to stop team Plasma.  
Will our heroes stop Plasma this time? Also, will Ethan be able to overcome his fear of Silver like he did in Johto? We will find out the answers to these questions and more in Chapter 10: Returning Musharna! 


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemon White 2 Chapter 10: Returning Musharna!

Ethan, Hilbert, and Lyra were heading to Wellspring Cave to return the Musharna back to Dreamyard. They were running until they heard team Plasma members and thr group got behind a bush to listen to the Plasma memebers. The Plasma members were talking aloud, "So, after we get this 'secret gift' from this guy in here. We take the gift and Musharna back to Colress, right?" The other Plasma member said, "Yeah, so lets go get this gift and return ok?" They then walked on into the cave. Ethan then got up slowly and said to the others, "Look, lets get in here before they can get in and get out."  
The three trainers then walked into the cave after the Plasma members. They went in a few steps and overheard the Plasma members on an overhead cliff, "So, here is the gift. This thing costs a lot to make so don't waste it." The other Plasma member said, "Don't worry sir. We got this." They then started walking off. The two Plasma members walked down the stairs and noticed the three trainers standing near the entrance to the cave and said to the other Plasma member, "Wait, were they there before we got in here?" The other Plasma member then said, "No they weren't. They probably know what we did in here too."  
The second Plasma member then replied, "Then let's make sure they don't remember what they know anymore." The second Plasma member then grew an evil smile and they started walking towards our heroes. Ethan then said, "You must be the ones who took Musharna from the Dreamyard! Give Musharna back!" The Plasma members just laughed and he first one said, "Yeah, you and your two weird friends here! Please, don't make us laugh!" Ethan's hand then balled into a fist as he said, "Don't undersestimate us! Lyra, you and I can take these guys! You get Plasma goof number two over there, and I got Plasma goof number one here!"  
Ethan then walked over to the first Plasma member and called out Tepig, "PIG!" The Plasma member then called out his Patrat, "Pat-Trat!" Plasma member number two and Lyra both called theirs out at the same time, "Patrat!" "Pidove!" Plasma member number one said, "Patrat! Use Tackle!" Patrat then dashed for Tepig. Ethan called out for Tepig, "Tepig! Use Flame Charge!" Patrat and Tepig then clashed their moves, Tepig's move overpowering Patrats causing Patrat to get knocked back a few feet in pain. Tepig then returned to where it was previously. Plasma member one then said, "Use Bite!" Patrat then went to insert it's menacing teeth into Tepig.  
Ethan then ordered, "Tepig dodge!" Tepig then leaped in mid air quickly, Plasma member was then confused by how fast the fire pig was. Ethan then finished, "Tepig! Use Ember to finish this!" Tepig then shot little flames at Patrat, Patrat was only able to cover its face from the fire, took the hit and fell to the ground and fainted. Plasma Member two then called out, "Patrat! Use Fury Swipes!" Patrat then started scratching Pidove multiple times. Pidove then flinched back and was panting because it was tired from battling. Lyra then said, "Pidove, return. Come on out Snivy!" Snivy appeared with its arms crossed, "Sni-VY!"  
Plasma number two then said, "Patrat! Use Bide!" Lyra then said, "Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!" Snivy then spun around creating a whilrwind of leaves and sent them towards Patrat. Patrat just sat there and took the hit, Patrat was unaffected. Lyra then said, "What? No effect?" Plasma number two then said, "Release Bide!" Patrat then sent a giant plain-white ball flying towards Snivy. Snivy just stood there paralyzed with fear until Lyra said, "Snivy! Dodge it and use Leaf Tornado again!" Snivy then leapt above the ball of anger and sent another flurry of leaves towards Patrat, making it faint.  
Plasma number two then called his Patrat back and Plasma number one said, "Ok, you won. Here is Musharna's Pokeball." As Ethan went to grab the Pokeball, Plasma number one then pushed Ethan and Hilbert out of the way and went to their air balloon. Lyra seeing this then went outside. Fennel and Amanita then walked up when the Plasma members were getting into the air balloon. Lyra then saw an opportunity and took it, she then called out Pidove, "DOVE!" Lyra then said, "Pidove! Use Peck on the balloon to pop it before Plasma gets away!" Pidove then flew up high above the balloon itself and dove straight at it with it's sharp beck and popped the balloon. The basket carrying the two Plasma members then fell to the ground crash landing and causing the two goons to fall out. Musharna's Pokeball then came rolling out where Fennel grabbed it and said, "Officer Jenny! Arrest these two!" Officer Jenny then put handcuffs on the two goons and carried them off. Fennel then said, "Thank you for getting back Musharna, it means a lot to us." Lyra then said, "Oh, I'm not the only one who..." Ethan then said, "Yeah you were, if you hadn't of stopped the air balloon, they would've gotten away again."  
Lyra then blushed and said, "Well thank you. But really, it was Ethan who helped." Ethan then replied, "I did help, but you stopped them." Amanita then said, "You know. I have something for you Lyra. Come back to the Breeding house." They all then returned to the breeding house. Amanita then walked from the back and handed Lyra a blue Pokemon egg. Lyra then said, "Thank you. What is it?" Amanita then said, "It is a Pokemon egg. Depending on what designs are on it determins the Pokemon that'll hatch." Lyra then put the egg in her backpack where it'll be safe. Fennel then said, "Oh thank you all for helping! I hope you'll all come by some time and try out the Dream World!"  
The group then walked outside with Fennel, Fennel then spoke to the group, "On your way to Nacrene City? I heard there is a rare Pokemon there in the wild." Ethan then said, "Alright, we'll be on our way. You take care now!" As they all left they all waved to Fennel. As they were continueing down Route 3 Ethan said, "Yeah, it's about dark, we should set up camp." Lyra agreed, "Yeah, sounds good." Hilbert then said, "Well, I'll set the tent up." Ethan then set up a fire and they sat around the fire listening to the fire crackle. Lyra saved the day! She now gets a Pokemon egg that could hatch into any number of things. Well any number of things that are blue that is. Anyway, what will happen in this night of camping? Find out next time in Chapter 11: Ethan's Nightmare. 


	11. Chapter 11

Pokemon White 2

Chapter 11: Ethan's Nightmare

Our three heroes were sitting around the campfire, listening to the fire crackle. That is until Lyra finally said, "Who wants marshmallows?" Hilbert then said, "I'll go for a couple. How about you Ethan?" Ethan put his hand on his head and said, "I'm not sure. I am gonna lay down and sleep, cause I have a headache. Sorry guys." Hilbert was putting a marshmallow on a stick when he said, "What's up with Ethan?" Lyra was munching on a marshmallow as she said, "I don't know." As Ethan laid there, he was tossing and turning in his sleep. Hilbert was concerned and asked, "Are you alright Ethan?" Ethan didn't answer as he kept moving in bed.

In Ethan's dream he was battling a lady inside a weird building. There were many books on shelves in the room. The lady had a large dog called out, it looked relatively close to Lillipup. Then his dream showed him and a zebra looking Pokemon battling already, his Tepig use Ember on this Pokemon causing it's eyes to roll and Ethan threw a Poke-ball. His dream then flashed to where he was tossing and turning in his sleeping bag. He was literally watching himself sleep somehow. Hilbert and Lyra were already asleep and they were snoozing just fine. Ethan then said, "What is going on?"

A really dark Pokemon then appeared near his sleeping bag and watched closely as the Pokemon spoke, "Do not fear me young child. I am called Darkrai. I am being chased by a man named Ghetsis, and I have chosen you to fulfill the prophecy. I need you to gather 5 star pieces and bring them to Liberty Island where Victini sleeps. Only a Noble Star can wake him. I need him awake only to help me defeat Ghetsis." Ethan then said, "Well, why me? Why can't you do it?" Darkrai just said, "I can't because I don't have a noble heart like you. I hardly have a heart at all." Ethan then asked, "Ok, how do you want me to find these star pieces?" Darkrai then answered, "Leave that to me. Now wake up."

Ethan then awoke in a sweaty torrent and sat up in his sleeping bag. He wiped the sweat from his head and said, "What time is it?" Hilbert then said, "It's about 10 in the morning. Why?" Ethan then said, "No reason. I just wanted to know when you guys wanted to get going?" Hilbert then said, "Well, it don't matter to me." Lyra then replied, "Well, I was hoping to start soon because I want to get on to this Nacrene City and see what it has to offer." Ethan then said, "Well, lets get camp put up and lets be on our way then." So they all put camp away and they started back to walking to Nacrene City. Ethan then noticed a Pokemon grazing in a field nearby. He then recognized what Pokemon it was.

It was the very same zebra Pokemon that he caught in his nightmare last night. Ethan then said, "Hmm, I should try to capture that Pokemon." Hilbert then said, "Well, you could, it was help Juniper fill the Pokedex." Ethan then said, "I'll be right back." Ethan then ran to the zebra Pokemon while Lyra pulled out her Pokedex and the dex read, "Blitzle, the electrified Pokemon. Its mane shines when it discharges electricity. They use the frequency and rhythm of these flashes to communicate." Ethan then said, "Alright Blitzle. Prepare to become a part of my team." Ethan then called out Tepig, "PIG!" Blitzle then took this challenge and prepared itself.

Ethan then said, "Tepig, use Tackle." Tepig then dashed at Blitzle and missed, Blitzle then tackled Tepig knocking him back a few feet hurt. Ethan then said, "Tepig! Use Flame Charge!" Tepig was then cloaked in flame and dashed for Blitzle damaging it roughly. Blitzle then covered itself in flames as well and dashed for Tepig, Ethan then called out, "Dodge! And Use Ember!" Tepig then dodged and used Ember on Blitzle causing it to fall to the ground, eyes rolling. Ethan then threw a Pokeball at Blitzle. It shook three times and clicked. Ethan then said, "Yes! I caught a Blitzle!"

Ethan then put Blitzle on his Pokebelt and he met back with Lyra and Hilbert and they finished walking to Nacrene City. Before they could get inside the gate, Ethan heard Darkrai's voice echo, "Ethan, your first piece of the Noble Star is just outside Pinwheel Forest on the Challenger Rock and is guarded by a savage Timburr. You must go and get this piece." Ethan then flashed back to reality and he said, "Wait guys. We have to go get something first. I'll explain on the way ok?" Lyra and Hilbert just looked at Ethan confused by his action and they followed Ethan.

Ethan was leading the group to the grounds of the Challenger Rock and explained to them, "Well, last night I had a dream, nightmare whatever you wanna call it. And this Pokemon, Darkrai came to me and explain a situation that he was in and that he needed my help. He said that he is being chased by Ghetsis, the leader of team Plasma. He told me I needed to awaken a Pokemon named Victini to aid him in a battle that is coming up with Ghetsis. I need to find five pieces of a Noble Star to awaken Victini. Darkrai, sent me this vision of where the first one is. So we have to get that piece ok?"

Lyra and Hilbert just stood there staring blankly at Ethan, all Ethan could tell them was, "What? You think I'm crazy right?" The other two just looked at him and said, "Well, no not really, but that story is a little out there don't you think?" Ethan then said, "I know what happened in my dream last night and it was real and I can prove it to you." They then kept walking on to Pinwheel Forest when Lyra then said, "Oh, there is a restaurant! Lets get some food first." Ethan then said, "Well, it can't hurt any so yeah. Lets eat." They then went to eat in this restaurant.

After enjoying their meal in peace they left for Challenger Rock again, this time hoping nothing would stop them. That would soon be different as soon as they saw Silver come from behind a tree and smiled while he said, "So, we meet again Ethan! When we battle this time. It will be completely different. I will defeat you this time!" Ethan then said with Blitzle's Pokeball in hand, "You say that every time we meet, yet it never happens." Silver then said, "We'll just see about that!" Ethan then stood a long way from Silver and said, "Ok, lets get this started then huh?" Silver pulling out his Pokeball said, "Lets."

Why does Silver continue to pick on Ethan so much? Who is on Silver's team now? We will find out in the next exciting installment Chapter 12: Silver Battle Number 2.


End file.
